


Marimite 100

by KyaniteD



Series: Worlds in 100 Words [1]
Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marimite condensed. A collection of 100-word drabbles covering the entire spectrum from crackfic to darkfic. First posted on LJ.</p><p>(All plot bunnies are free for the taking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> **Name:** Grounded  
>  **Challenge:** Challenge 10: Prison  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sei and Youko  
>  **Warnings:** First

* * *

"But Youko, what do you know about love?"

She remained silent.  
Goronta was chasing butterflies.

"Do you know the beauty it makes you see?"

"No." _It wouldn't be beautiful._

"Do you know the warm glow in your chest?"

"No." _The flames would devour her._

"Do you know how its power lifts you up?"

"No." _She would fall._

"Youko, will there ever be another love for me?"

"Yes." _Nothing kept this spirit tied for long._

Grey eyes caught her staring. "You... ?"

"No." _They were locked away. The love, the jealousy._

Curious fingertips touched her burning cheek.

"Then I don't want another."

* * *


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Name:** Date  
>  **Challenge:** Challenge 12: Birthday  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko

* * *

"Yumi's birthday?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I need to- "

"No."

"No?"

"Not tonight, Sei."

"But Yumi is my little- "

"She's Sachiko's petite soeur, and they are on a date tonight."

"A date? Where are they going?"

"I'm not telling."

"Aw, Youko!"

"I won't let you ruin Sachiko's date with Yumi."

"But Yumi loves me! She will be disap- Eh, what's that look for?"

"Guess who will be disappointed **if** you go."

"Youko?"

"Indeed."

"Poor Youko. How about I take you on a date tonight?"

"Where?"

"Hm, I hear Sachiko has exquisite taste…"

"I see. Well, then- "

"Yay! Yumi-chan, here I come!"

_Sigh._


	3. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Name:** Shadow  
>  **Challenge:** Challenge 11: Star  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sachiko
> 
> Sequel to "Date".

* * *

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi jumped up excitedly.

_This had to be a bad joke._

_What was Sei doing here?_   
_Why would Youko betray her like that?_

_Youko and Sei. Yumi and Sei._

_What is it with this Rosa Gigantea?_   
_Why was she the star of the Chinensis family?_   
_And why was Sachiko so unaffected by her charms?_

Every time the White Rose entered the scene, Sachiko felt like she was fading out of existence: In Sei's presence the looks of adoration and benevolence that used to be directed at her suddenly shifted towards the vibrant head of the White Rose family.


	4. Basis Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Name:** Basis Transformation  
>  **Challenge:** Transformation  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sei, mentioned Youko  
>  **Warnings:** Cheap cheese.  
>  **Author's Notes:** The official term is [Change of Basis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Change_of_basis).  
>  _For any particular problem, there is often another coordinate system that simplifies the problem. For example, to study the motion of a planet around the sun, we put the sun at the origin, and use polar or spherical coordinates._

* * *

Columns and rows of numbers resulted in scattered dots between perpendicular lines.  
\- Everything was in order, and still nothing made sense.  
  
It seemed magical, how her pencil scribbled a formula, and everything changed and  
rearranged until, from a tangle of curves, a familiar shape emerged: clear, simple, balanced.  
\- In math it was easy to warp a whole world just to make sense of something.  
  
Youko could always see her clearly, regardless of the mess around her.  
But Youko, between the clear outlines of her own life, always appeared diffuse and ungraspable.  
\- In life, Sei didn't have magical formulas. Only love.


	5. TLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Name:** TLC [working title: First Come- First Serve]  
>  **Challenge:** Care  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Youko/Sei/Sachiko/Youko

* * *

Sei would understand. Sei was reasonable. She would understand that Sachiko needed her now and that Youko needed time to sort out her feelings for her petite soeur once and for all.  
Youko shook her head. No, Sei wasn't reasonable. But she would understand, anyway.

It was getting cold and the sound of her own footsteps echoed in the empty street. She imagined the look on her lover's face when she delivered the news. It almost broke her heart.

Nothing could have prepared her, though, for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

"Sei!" she gasped, "Sachiko!"


	6. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Defeat  
>  **Challenge:** Promise  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** Depressing.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Came to my mind while relaxing to Cradle of Filth, "Her Ghost In The Fog", which is also the source of the quoted line.

* * *

"Youko, why are you crying? Shouldn't I be the one…?"

"But- I'm leaving you behind." She reaches out and I take her hand. "I'm so sorry, Sei..."

"Hush. Don't be silly. There won't be a day that I don't hear you lecturing me." I wink at her and she smiles. I hate to see her so weak, and she does, too. She used to be my stronghold, and now I cannot even be her knight. She often told me to leave, but I promised long ago I would stay. _Lest jealous Heaven stole our hearts."_

I'm losing to God. Again.


	7. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Resolve  
>  **Challenge:** Promise  
>  **Characters:** Sei, implied Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** Somewhat depressing.  
>  **Summary:** Companion to "Defeat".  
>  ** ~~Excuses~~ Author's Notes:** I'm in a good mood, I love angst and Sei just didn't stop thinking.

* * *

Is this their way, I wonder; their last resort to guiding the lost sheep home?  
To take her away from me; she, for whom I had forsaken all and everything, absolution and salvation?

They must know about my love for her. And they must be jealous. And they want me all the more. So much that they relieve a pure soul of her earthly existence.

They made her a bait, and as much as I hate them for that, I cannot forsake her. I will live, and bide my time as a good Christian soul. Until I see her again.


	8. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Indulgence  
>  **Challenge:** Decadence  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Rei, Yoshino  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** non-canon, kind of ooc

* * *

"She's just a child!"

"She's not," Sei grinned, "but I understand, you want her to back off a little, _Rei-chan_?"

Rei blushed and nodded.

"So, where is she now?"

"She should be here any moment."

"Then we better get started, hm?" Sei noticed that Rei was getting nervous and she knew she had to speed things up. She grabbed Rei's collar and pulled her closer.

"Rei-chan!"

Sei smiled evilly and kissed Rei.

Hasekura Rei's chocolates may taste like decadence, but they could never compare to the sensual delight of spoiling Rosa Foetida en bouton while her petite soeur was watching.


	9. Superior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Superior  
>  **Challenge:** Numb  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Author's Note:** Sei's pov, inspired by her statement in the White Petal arc of the 3rd novel, [translated by Erin](http://www.rosachinensis.net/white_petals.html): _"I eventually had to admit that Youko was superior to me in every way."_

* * *

  
I always wanted to see her break.  
Just once. Just a proof that she was human.  
  
One day I saw her sauntering through the gardens, alone. Now and then she knelt down by a flower and touched it, idly caressing the petals with her fingertips.

The flowers she chose had beautiful blossoms of vibrant color.  
And next to them, her eyes suddenly appeared dull, almost vacant.  
  
It was then that I realized that I was too late, that I had been waiting in vain: She had been shattered before I was watching.  
  
Even pain she had known before I did.


	10. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Taboo  
>  **Challenge:** Innocence  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Author's Note** : Just some silly response/follow-up to "Indulgence", after someone commented _"I imagine Yoshino chasing Sei with a pitchfork."_  
>  _The blurry bigger picture in my mind was that Sei is regularly going after the second years, and is then chased by their petite's with a pitchfork (probably copying Yoshino's reaction from "Indulgence") and Youko knows about it but tolerates it. She's only hurting Sei when she hears it was Sachiko this time (hence the title "Taboo")._

* * *

"You're getting old, old man," Youko chided, while - none too gently - applying the disinfectant to the small wounds on Sei's backside. Sei hissed.

"Me? Getting old?"

"If you cannot outrun a first year with a pitchfork, you should just quit fooling around with their onee-sama." After cleaning the wounds, Youko covered them with small band-aids.

"Who was it this time?"

Sei bit her lip. "It wasn't my fault…"

"Who?" Youko demanded.

"Youko, really, I'm innocent, Sachiko-"  
  


Students passing by the Rose Mansion heard the screams of pain and winced in sympathy. Everyone knew Rosa Chinensis ruled with an iron hand.


	11. Left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Left Behind  
>  **Challenge: 17, Tension**  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Youko, Sei, Sachiko, (Yumi)  
>  **Pairing:** Sei/Sachiko

* * *

Through the window, Youko saw them; and when she touched the glass it was as if she could feel the tension.

Sachiko had guided Yumi behind her and was talking to Sei. From their gestures she guessed they were arguing, again; over Yumi, they made it seem.

But she saw them, through the glass, through the windows of doors, houses, busses.

Touching the cold surface she felt the vibrations, felt the tension that told a different story than the picture they gave.

Their names fell from her lips and resonated from the transparent wall. But they only saw each other.


	12. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Perfection  
>  **Challenge:** 18, Lips  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sachiko, (Youko)  
>  **Pairing:** Sachiko/Youko

* * *

Sachiko was admired as perfect by many students of Lilian.

But for Sachiko, there was only one picture of perfection, and it was not the image she saw in the mirror each morning.

The perfection she admired was walking Lilian grounds as well, with a grace like her own and a swing she did not dare to add to her own steps. Not yet.

Every morning a perfect smile would greet her, radiating love and human kindness, accompanied by words that would carry her through the day, formed by lips that she knew would later carry her through the night.


	13. White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** White  
>  **Challenge:** 15, Valentine  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sachiko, (Sei, Yumi)  
>  **Pairing:** Sachiko/Sei, (Sachiko/Yumi)  
>  **Warnings:** Hooray for cheese, commas and cheating!

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Sachiko had left a small box of chocolates in the Rose Mansion, by the window, wrapped in silk paper and tied with a red ribbon, trusting the well-mannered members of the Yamayurikai not to take something that wasn't explicitly addressed to any of them.

  
On White Day, after Sachiko had rewarded Yumi's efforts with a self-made marshmallow fudge and another half-day date, she returned to the Rose Mansion and discovered a note inviting her to the Rose Garden, where she found - sitting by the window, wearing a silk shirt and a red bow tie - a White Rose.


	14. Treasured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Treasured  
>  **Challenge:** 7, Rainbow  
>  **Characters:** Youko, (Sei)  
>  **Word Count:** 100

* * *

_You are a treasure hunter, Youko._

How do you mean?

_To you, I am a pot of gold._

And why would you think that?

Y _ou only go looking for me after the rain._

That is not-! True...

_You never look for me in the sunshine._

Everybody can see you then.

_So, you love the challenge?_

I want to be special.

_You are, Youko._

I want to be close to you.

_You are, Youko; too close to see me._

What are you saying, Sei?

_Every time you go searching for the end of the rainbow, I'm standing here, watching you leave._


	15. Morning Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Morning Encounters  
>  **Challenge:** 16, Satisfaction  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Kashiwagi, f, (Sachiko, Youko)  
>  **Pairing:** Kashiwagi/f, (Sachiko/Youko)

* * *

Her long, black tresses spilled over the pillow, her delicate features relaxed in peaceful slumber... Her eyes were closed, but he had seen them, blue and cold, stabbing his soul like an icicle.

They had chosen her for him, for her resemblance, and he had bent to their will when the responsibility to produce an heir had fallen back to him.

Following his suggestion, his wife had taken a lover who could satisfy her needs. But she did not need an heir.

He had realized his mistake when he frequently encountered a smugly grinning Mizuno Youko at the breakfast table.


	16. Blue Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Blue Monday  
>  **Challenge:** 19, Reason  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Pairing:** (Sei/Youko)  
>  **Author's Note:** In my imagination, mondays have always been blue.

* * *

"You are leaving?" Sei seemed genuinely surprised. "Is it because of me?"

Youko laughed. It was a bitter laugh. "No, it's because of me. This time, what I do is best for _me_." She turned to go, but Sei caught her wrist. Youko did not dare to look back, afraid that what she might see would change her mind.

"I don't count anymore?"

"No." Youko freed herself with a jerk, and left.

Reason, thinking objectively about what was best for her own future, was the only reliable foundation for a decision. Reason wasn't fickle, like love, like women, like Sei.


	17. White Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** White Tuesday  
>  **Challenge:** 19, Reason  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Pairing:** (Sei/Youko)  
>  **Author's Note:** In my imagination, tuesdays have always been white.  
>  Companion/Sequel to "Blue Monday", in case you haven't figured out.

* * *

Youko felt free. It was lonely - none of her former classmates attended this school - and stressful, but her tight schedule left no time for brooding, and she felt strangely liberated... from her thoughts and worries.

She felt free until about a month into her first term, when a familiar figure was waiting for her, on a Tuesday, at the cafeteria. From that day on, they had lunch together every Tuesday, never speaking a word.

Sei never offered an explanation. And Youko did not ask, afraid of the answer, afraid the reason might not be what she wanted it to be.


	18. Vanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Vanity  
>  **Challenge:** #21, Fragment  
>  **Pairings:** None. (Sei/Sachiko... ?)  
>  **Characters:** Sei  (Shiori, Youko, Kei, Sachiko, Yumi)  
>  **Excuses:** I have none. I just wanted to write it.  
>  **Warnings:** Weirdness. May be perceived as ooc. Like I said, I have no excuse for this.

* * *

Youko and Kei often look at me and smile, and it's a loving smile. Yumi thinks they love me, but they only love seeing their own reflections in me. They're afraid to look beyond the glossy surface.

Youko is afraid to see Shiori. Kei is afraid to see Youko.

They don't realize that they're looking at shards, that what they see are only fragments of them, and of me.

Sachiko often looks at me and scowls. She is afraid because she sees me.  
She sees the broken pieces and she's afraid they might scar her, one way or the other.


	19. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Caught  
>  **Challenge:** #3, Dream  
>  **Pairings:** Sei/Youko  
>  **Characters:** Sei/Youko

* * *

"Last night I dreamt of you," Sei said in a casual tone.  
  
Youko looked up from the club reports she was reviewing.  
  
Sei smiled. "You held my hand."  
  
She studied Youko's face. As always, it was masked, revealing nothing. Only her eyes were open and inviting, promising warmth and comfort, but never betraying anything about their owner.  
  
"You kissed me, Youko. In my dream."  
  
Youko blinked, and Sei smiled and continued.  
  
"I returned your kiss, and then my hand… ," she trailed off. Youko's eyes were cast downward and her cheeks appeared to be flushed.  
  
Sei sneered.  
  
"Get a life, Youko."


	20. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Sisters  
>  **Challenge:** #4, Sincere  
>  **Pairings:** Sei/Youko  
>  **Characters:** Sei/Youko, Sachiko  
>  **Author's Note:** Follow-up to "Caught"

* * *

"Oneesama! Why do you let her treat you like that? - And you," Sachiko turned to Sei, "how can you be so mean?"  
  
Sei shrugged. "She gets to meddle with my life. I get to tease her. We're even."  
  
Sachiko was furious. "That's not teasing, that's abuse!" She turned back to Youko, who avoided her gaze.  
  
"She likes it, Sa-chan," Sei chirped, "just ask her."  
  
"Oneesama...?" Sachiko asked incredulously.  
  
Youko gave her an apologetic look. "Please leave, Sachiko." Her voice was firm, but gentle. "This isn't your business."  
  
  
  
Sei watched the door closing behind Sachiko. "She's so _sincere_ \- so unlike you."


	21. Changing Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Changing Colors  
>  **Challenge:** Freedom  
>  **Characters:** Sei/Youko/Kei  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yeah, I wanted to try something new. (Bitten by the Youko/Kei bug.)

* * *

Sei stared at the yellow rose. It meant "Friendship", she had looked it up to be sure.  
  
Youko had given up, and although the rose said "friendship", she felt abandoned. 'Silly', she thought, Youko still loved her. _But not the way she used to_ , nagged the voice inside her head.

She used to be bothered, or pretended to be - she wasn't so sure now - by Youko's feelings for her. Now she was free, and it truly bothered her.

Youko would still come and visit.  
  
Visit them, Sei and - she glanced jealously at the red rose in the other vase - Kei.


	22. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Date.  
>  **Challenge:** Cooking  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko/Kei  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yeah, still trying something new.  
>  **Warning:** Fluffy as a bunny.

* * *

"You two are pathetic, you know", Sei said while decorating the dinner table with rose petals. "Two girls, and neither is a decent cook."

Kei just grinned and pecked her cheek. "At least not as decent as you. Thank you." She looked at the perfectly set table. "You didn't have to do this."

Sei looked up in mock indignation. "Please, my five star menu needs the right ambiance for full... effect." She winked.

Kei sighed. "I hope it will have _some_ effect..."

Sei gave everything the once over, including Kei, before she said, "No worries, Youko will be totally smitten."


	23. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Helpless.  
>  **Challenge:** #27, Sacrifice  
>  **Pairing:** Youko/Kei  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Author's Note:** Yeah, still the new wave.

* * *

"Youko, you must stop."  
  
She looked up at the older girl who smiled warmly. "But-"

Her protest was quickly cut off, "Youko, Sei can take care of herself. And this," her hand waved over the desk cluttered with law books and papers, "this is so you, and yet it is not. You have to stop sacrificing your own happiness for that of others."  
  
Again, Youko tried to protest and was stopped.  
  
"It’s not art, Youko. It's not what you love."  
  
"But Kei, I also love to help."  
  
"I know. And that love makes you blind." She turned away sadly.


	24. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Duty  
>  **Challenge:** #5, Gift  
>  **Characters:** Sei, Youko  
>  **Pairing:** Sei/Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warnings:** (Implication of) Mature content.

* * *

Sei grinned lazily. "Youko, you're so good."

When there was no answer, only a long moment of silence, she sighed and opened her eyes to look at the other girl. Youko was looking up at her, blushing, guilt and shame showing on her face.

Sei laughed, pulled her up and kissed her. Tasting herself on the red rose's lips seemed to renew her desire. Her hands reach out to touch the white skin, but Youko pulled away.

"No, I can't-" But Sei was merciless.

"You can. You must. Such talented tongue... and you know, every gift is also a responsibility."


	25. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author:** KyaniteD  
>  **Title:** Weak.  
>  **Challenge:** #23, Sunset  
>  **Characters:** Kei, Youko  
>  **Pairing:** Kei/Youko  
>  **Word Count:** 100

* * *

"Katou-san, why?"

Kei smiled. She took a step back, behind Youko, putting some distance between them. "I have waited the whole summer for this-, for this moment."

Youko looked again across the outer bay area, dipped in the orange light of the setting sun, and just a bit to the right, the small, dark silhouette of Mount Fuji against the red skies. Without Kei right next to her, standing here on the bridge, so high above the water, so far from terra firma, the view overwhelmed her, dazed her. And she understood. "Hold me," she whispered. Kei smiled and obliged.


End file.
